Methods and compositions that modulate apoptosis are based on blocking or stimulating components of cell survival or death pathways from NF-κB/IκB through gene activation, to Gadd45β interacting with components of the JNK pathway such as MKK7. Gadd45 β-independent JNK modulation exists in certain cell types to regulate apoptosis or cell survival. The JNK pathway is a focus for control of a cell's progress towards survival or death.
Apoptosis or programmed cell death is a physiologic process that plays a central role in normal development and tissue homeostasis. Many factors interact in complex pathways to lead to cell death or cell survival.